


Sunsets

by AmmoKnotKnot7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoKnotKnot7/pseuds/AmmoKnotKnot7
Summary: Sunsets are just as pretty everytime you see them. Zuko isn't.Sunrise fuels firebenders. Sunsets drain them.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling all kinds of sucky and this was my coping  
> It was going to be more of a scene at first, involving booze and kisses  
> But then I didn't. Nothing else to it, really  
> Enjoy? Tell me what you think?

“You know how, sunsets happen every day. And you don’t always catch them, but as many times in your life you do, they are just as beautiful, no matter how many times you’ve seen it before. You never get sick of looking at it, and you never think it gets less beautiful with time.”

  
“Hmm”

  
“You’re not like that.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“For one, I want to take every chance I can get in life to look at you. And every time I do, I notice something new. And it’s not always something tangible. Sometimes it’s just – new. Every time, you have a different impact on me. I don’t know if I'll ever get used to you”

  
“I’m sorry”

  
“Every time, you get impossibly more beautiful.”

  
“...oh”

  
“Sometimes, I think that one day I won’t be able to look anymore. I won’t be allowed anymore. It’s my destiny, it seems, to fall for the untouchable. Unattainable. When I was young, I fell for the moon. And she was beautiful, my god she was. Then she lifted out of my life in the dead of night, it was the coldest I ever felt. And now, I'm older, people say wiser, and I've fallen for the sun. And, I think, one day, you will burn out of my life. Grow infinitely bright and beautiful and blaze with a fire that sustains the world, and is simply too much. It will be the hottest I've ever felt, and I will gladly burn, and not once wish for the cold of the night.”

  
**

  
“Sunsets have always felt horrible to me. It’s like – walking on a frozen lake, and the sun dips, it feels like the wind is picking up and bringing a flurry with it. The sun goes lower and the snowstorm gets worse. The moment it disappears below the horizon, the ice vanishes and I'm plunged into the waters. Every day. A sudden shock of cold that pulls at my inner fire.”

  
“That’s sucky sounding.”

  
“Looking at you feels like the opposite of a sunset.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the idea of Zuko using snow as a metaphor and Sokka using the sun


End file.
